Tranquility Cemetery
'Background ' The effort to locate and honor all veterans buried in the Tranquility Cemetery is ongoing. The effort to accurately locate graves and update records began in 2009 in conjunction with the restoration of the John T. Wilson Homestead. In this time, many names have been added to the list and many information errors have been corrected. Currently, 159 of 182 veteran graves have been located (as of October 2012). Unfortunately, many of the tombstones have been destroyed or can no longer be read. It is hoped that efforts to locate all graves and/or burial locations will be successful using historical records, maps, and personal accounts. American flags fly at all local military graves for several weeks surrounding Memorial Day and at civil war graves on the weekend of the Adams County Heritage Day. Please honor graves respectfully at any time.'' '' Contributors: Eric Newman Commander, Charles H. Eyre American Legion Post 633, Seaman, Ohio John T. Wilson Heritage Committee Boy Scout Troop 290 Seaman, Ohio Al Lewis Angelina Newman Roger McClure Adams County Genealogical Society Locating graves has been the major part of this project, but it is hoped we can now document the lives of the veterans interred at Tranquility. If you have any information or military photographs (copies) of any veteran buried at Tranquility, we would appreciate anything you can provide. If you find a missing grave, mistake, or would like to discuss this project; please contact: Eric Newman post633@gmail.com (All documents/photos are property of above and used with permission.) Young, Oscar.jpg Young, Harold.jpg Wylie, Thomas.jpg Wylie, Ernest.jpg Wylie, Alva.jpg Wilson, Spencer.jpg Wilson, Spencer 2.jpg Wilson, John T..jpg Wilson, John T 2.jpg Wilson Tombstone with wreath.jpg Williamson, Waitman.jpg Williams, Wm Steele.jpg Williams, William.jpg Williams, William S..jpg Williams, Jackson.jpg Williams, Doyle.jpg West, William E..jpg West, Carshal.jpg West, Albert.jpg Walls, Homer.jpg Thoroman, Ronald.jpg Thornton, Albert.jpg Storer, Guy.jpg Stern, Michael.jpg Spurgeon, John.jpg Spriggs, Silas B.jpg Snedaker, William.jpg Snedaker, William H..jpg Smttle, Irl.jpg Smittle, Dale.jpg Smith, William.jpg Smith, Isaac (2).jpg Smiley, Matthew.jpg Smiley, James.jpg Smiley, James (2).jpg Singleton, Harry.jpg Simmons.jpg Shupert, Gerald.jpg Shelby.jpg Shelby, William.jpg Shelby, William WWII.jpg Shelby, William WW1.jpg Sharp, Daniel.jpg Satterfield, Robert.jpg Purtee, William.jpg Purtee, James.jpg Powell, Robert.jpg Porter, Robert.jpg Peterson, Eldred.jpg Palmer, Early.jpg 2012-sep-29-Baker-DSCN0921.jpg 2012-sep-29-Blair-DSCN0923.jpg 2012-sep-29-Buchanan-DSCN0925.jpg 2012-sep-29-Duffey-DSCN0934.jpg 2012-sep-29-Massie-DSCN0919.jpg 2012-sep-29-catherine baker-DSCN0920.jpg Adams, David.jpg Adams, William.jpg Adams, William 2.jpg Alexander-Delilah-d-14-nov-1844.jpg Armstrong, William.jpg Ashcraft, Francis.jpg Beveridge-Charles-1868.jpg Blair, Joseph.jpg Blair, William A..jpg Bohl-Henry.jpg Bolender, Sadus.jpg Bradley-Matthews-elizabeth 1825.jpg Breckenridge-Elmore=d-1833.jpg Breckenridge-Mary-1803-1888.jpg Breckenridge-Samuel-1799-1878.jpg Breckenridge-james m-d-1846.jpg Breckenridge.jpg Brown, Morris.jpg Brownlee, Carl.jpg Burns, John.jpg Burns, Michael.jpg Butler, Charles.jpg Campbell, James.jpg Campbell, Robert.jpg Campbell, Samuel.jpg Campbell, William.jpg Caplinger, Earling.jpg Carroll, Denver.jpg Chambers, George.jpg Chambers, William.jpg McCoullough, Sanford.jpg McCoullough, Robert.jpg McCormick.jpg Couser, William H..jpg Couser, Thomas.jpg Corneleous, George W..jpg Combess, Forrest.jpg McCreigtht, Alexander.jpg McCreight, William S.jpg McCreight, William O.jpg McCreight, William B.jpg McCreight, Matthew.jpg McCreight, Joseph H.jpg McCreight, John M..jpg McCreight, John A..jpg McCreight, John.jpg McCreight, James.jpg McCreight, Granville.jpg McCreight, David.jpg McCreight, David Steele.jpg Criswell, James.jpg Crawford, Ray.jpg Crawford, Hugh.jpg Newman, David.jpg Gaston, David.jpg Dayton, Donald.jpg Dawley, William.jpg Daum, Fred.jpg McVay-Darius-070.jpg Dixon, Howard.jpg Duffy, Charles.jpg 2012-sep-29-Duffey-DSCN0934.jpg McClellen, Gail.jpg McClelland.jpg McClellan, Melvin.jpg Kelly, Robert.jpg Gammell, Frank.jpg Elliott.jpg Ellenberger.jpg Elgin, James R..jpg Knechtley, Marion.jpg Knechtley, John.jpg Hey, Henry.jpg Eyre, Charles.jpg McVey-Catherine-wife of Isaac-040.jpg Bradley-Matthews-elizabeth 1825.jpg 2012-sep-29-Mary Eyler-DSCN0926.jpg Fite, Clifford.jpg Gaston, Myron.jpg Gaston, Joseph.jpg Gaston, James T.jpg Gaston, Fred.jpg Gaston, David.jpg Glasgow, Robert W..jpg Glasgow, Robert.jpg Guthrie.jpg Nevil, Charles.jpg Jones, Charles.jpg Inlow, Harold.jpg Harris, Starsky.jpg Hardin.jpg McCullough, Thomas.jpg Jones, Thomas.jpg Hopkins, Paul.jpg Hopkins, Joseph.jpg Hodge.jpg McLaughlin.jpg McIntire, William.jpg McIntire, James H..jpg McIntire, James.jpg McClellan, Melvin.jpg Liming, John.jpg Kring, Lester.jpg King, Forest.jpg Inlow, Harold.jpg Kennedy, Robert.jpg Kennedy, James.jpg Kelly, Robert.jpg Newman, Raymond.jpg Massie, Ira Sonny.jpg Massie, Frank.jpg McNeal, James.jpg McCullough, John.jpg McCullough, Alexander.jpg McCreight, Granville.jpg McCoullough, Robert.jpg McCormick.jpg McClure.jpg McClure, Rolland.jpg McClelland.jpg McClellan, Melvin.jpg McCall.jpg McVay-Rachel-d.1866.jpg McVay-Darius-070.jpg McKisser-infant-1838-021.jpg McFadden-Mary 1848.jpg Miller.jpg Morrison, Josiah.jpg Morris, Earl.jpg Brown, Morris.jpg Moore-William w-1845-1902-035.jpg Moore-Hannah-039.jpg Odom, Arlie.jpg Palmer, Early.jpg Page, Henry.jpg Peterson, Eldred.jpg Powell, Robert.jpg Porter, Robert.jpg '' Grave location maps - numbered 2.jpg Grave location maps - numbered 3.jpg Grave location maps - numbered 1.jpg '' '' Tranquility Cemetery Roll with details_1.jpg Tranquility Cemetery Roll with details_2.jpg Tranquility Cemetery Roll with details_3.jpg Tranquility Cemetery Roll with details_4.jpg Tranquility Cemetery Roll with details_5.jpg Tranquility Cemetery Roll with details_6.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 62.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 61.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 60.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 59.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 58.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 56.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 55.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 54.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 57.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 51.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 52.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 53.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 48.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 49.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 50.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 47.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 46.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 45.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 44.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 41.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 42.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 43.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 40.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 39.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 38.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 37.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 34.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 35.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 36.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 33.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 32.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 31.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 28.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 29.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 30.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 27.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 26.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 25.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 24.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 22.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 23.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 21.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 20.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 19.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 18.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 17.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 16.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 15.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 12.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 62.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 59.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 54.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 56.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 14.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 52.jpg Civil War tombstones - info 53.jpg Civil War tombstones - info_1.jpg Civil War tombstones - info_2.jpg Civil War tombstones - info_3.jpg Civil War tombstones - info_4.jpg Civil War tombstones - info_5.jpg Civil War tombstones - info_6.jpg Civil War tombstones - info_7.jpg Civil War tombstones - info_8.jpg Civil War tombstones - info_8.jpg Civil War tombstones - info_9.jpg Civil War tombstones - info_10.jpg Civil War tombstones - info_11.jpg Civil War tombstones - info_13.jpg '' Rev 1.jpg Rev 4.jpg Rev 2.jpg Rev 3.jpg Rev 30.jpg Rev 28.jpg Rev 29.jpg Rev 27.jpg Rev 26.jpg Rev 25.jpg Rev 24.jpg Rev 23.jpg Rev 22.jpg Rev 20.jpg Rev 21.jpg Rev 18.jpg Rev 19.jpg Rev 16.jpg Rev 17.jpg Rev 15.jpg Rev 14.jpg Rev 13.jpg Rev 12.jpg Rev 9.jpg Rev 11.jpg Rev 10.jpg Rev 8.jpg Rev 7.jpg Rev 6.jpg Rev 5.jpg WWII tombstones - info_1.jpg WWII tombstones - info 47.jpg WWII tombstones - info 46.jpg WWII tombstones - info 45.jpg WWII tombstones - info 44.jpg WWII tombstones - info 43.jpg WWII tombstones - info 42.jpg WWII tombstones - info 41.jpg WWII tombstones - info 40.jpg WWII tombstones - info 39.jpg WWII tombstones - info 38.jpg WWII tombstones - info 37.jpg WWII tombstones - info 36.jpg WWII tombstones - info 35.jpg WWII tombstones - info 34.jpg WWII tombstones - info 33.jpg WWII tombstones - info 32.jpg WWII tombstones - info 31.jpg WWII tombstones - info 30.jpg WWII tombstones - info 29.jpg WWII tombstones - info 28.jpg WWII tombstones - info 27.jpg WWII tombstones - info 26.jpg WWII tombstones - info 25.jpg WWII tombstones - info 24.jpg WWII tombstones - info 23.jpg WWII tombstones - info 22.jpg WWII tombstones - info 21.jpg WWII tombstones - info 20.jpg WWII tombstones - info 19.jpg WWII tombstones - info 18.jpg WWII tombstones - info 17.jpg WWII tombstones - info 16.jpg WWII tombstones - info 15.jpg WWII tombstones - info 14.jpg WWII tombstones - info 13.jpg WWII tombstones - info 12.jpg WWII tombstones - info 11.jpg WWII tombstones - info 10.jpg WWII tombstones - info 9.jpg WWII tombstones - info 8.jpg WWII tombstones - info 7.jpg WWII tombstones - info 6.jpg WWII tombstones - info 5.jpg WWII tombstones - info 4.jpg WWII tombstones - info 3.jpg WWII tombstones - info 2.jpg Rev 34.jpg Rev 33.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info 1.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info 2.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info 3.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_4.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_5.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_6.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_7.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_8.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_9.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_10.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_11.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_12.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_13.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_14.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_15.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_16.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_17.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_18.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_19.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_20.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_21.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_22.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_23.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_24.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_25.jpg Span & WWI tombstones - info_26.jpg